Items By Rarity
Here is a list of some of the items of Growtopia sorted by their rarity in ascending order. Please feel free to help finish this list. Items with Rarity Note that items in bold are found in Holiday Events and items in italic are very rarely found in the game. Rarity 1 - Dirt, Martian Soil, Mars Rock, Rock, Lava, Cave Background, Sand, Lava Cube, Deep Rock, Chemical G, Sandstone Wall, Deep Sand, Ocean Rock, Boulder, Candy Corn, Churro Block,' Magic Egg', Rollback Plaque, Rollback Plaque II, Rollback Plaque III, Rollback Plaque IV, ''Garbage, 'Haunted Window, Haunted Darkness, Uranium ' Rarity 2 - Door, Sign, Grass, Wood Block, Mission Block, Lava Rock, Glass Pane, Martian Tree, Cave Column Rarity 3 - Wheat, Terracotta Pot, Super Crate Box, Bricks, Happy Joy Plaque, Cargo Shorts, Crappy Sign, Mushroom, Daisy, Rose, Torch, Amber Glass, Rock Background Rarity 4 - Mud Glob, Brown Block, Wooden Platform, Wooden Background, Cliffside, Red Block, Grey Block, Black Block, Tan Shirt, Stinky Socks, Pointy Sign, Mini Blocks, Teeny Blocks Rarity 5 - Aqua Block, Green Block, Stone Wall, Evil Bricks, Danger Sign, Rock Platform, Hot Head, Worthless Rags, Santa Pants, Boots, Brown Shoes, 'Hanging Thread, Messy Brown Hair,Brown Hair, Pastel Pink Block Rarity 6 - Yellow Block, White Block, Window, Wooden Table, Poppy, Red Hair, Biker Stache, Jeans, Black Pants, Shades, Pastel Green Block, Pastel Aqua Block, Pastel Pink Flower Block Rarity 7 - Toilet, Barn Block, Glass Block, Red Bricks, Grimstone, Flowery Wallpaper, Brick Background, Red Riding Hood, Tuxedo, Green Shirt, Santa Vest, Cave Platform, Pastel Aqua Flowery Block, Pastel Green Flowery Block, Pastel Yellow Block Rarity 8 -Death Spikes, Pencil, Dungeon Door, Bunny Mask, Red Wood Wall, Blonde Bombshell, Long Brown Hair, Burglar Mask, X-Ray Specs Rarity 9 - Sheet Music: Blank, Devil Horns, Orange Block, Barn Door, Hedge, Bush, Exclamation Sign, Viking Helmet Rarity 10 - '''Comet Dust, Chemical R, House Entrance, Stripey Wallpaper, Wooden Window, Painting: Dink Duck, Painting: Yerfdog, Messy Auburn Tresses, Santa Hat, Cyclopean Visor, Referee Shirt, Flashlight, Lovely Pink Dress, Starseed, Creepstone Platform, Pumpkin Block ' Rarity 11 - Window Curtains, Checker Wallpaper, Tenement Building, Barrel, Sidewalk, Red Glass Block, Wooden Chair, Flat-top, Green Skirt, Sword, Asbestos Boots, Patent Leather Shoes, Tomato, Dark Grey Block, Dark Brown Block, Dark Red Block Rarity 12 - Water Bucket, Blueberry, Western Building, Staircase, Rooster Hat, Pigtail, Gold-Rimmed Glasses, Gambler's Visor, Baseball Bat, Dark Green Block, Dark Aqua Block Rarity 13 - Tiger Block, Sheet Music: Drums, Bathtub, Twisted Spikes, Big Old Down Arrow, Big Old Sideways Arrow, Afro, Baseball Cap, Red Coat, Dark Yellow Block Rarity 14 - Sheet Music: Piano Note, Bubble Wrap, Biohazard Sign, 'Candy Cane Block, Western Banner, Dresser, Saloon Doors, Briefcase, Bed, Spikey Hair, Froghat, Green Blouse, Leopard Leggings, Monster Feet, Viney Block, Viney Wallpaper Rarity 15 - Sheet Music: Flat Piano, Tangram Blocks, Blue Block, Olde Timey Radio, Secret Passage, Polka Dot Block, Lattice Background,' Creepy Wallpaper', Chemical Y, Tangyuan, Snorkel, White Beard, Zombie-Stompin' Boots, Air Duct, Jack o' Block Rarity 16 - Portcullis, Gargoyle, Just One Boxing Glove, Wicker Basket, Big Glasses, Dark Orange Block Rarity 17 - Pickaxe, Ancient Stone Gate, Picket Fence, Cactus, Screen Door, Cosmic Hair, TV Head, Arrow Placard Rarity 18 - Cuzco Wall Mount, Blue Star Wallpaper, Foliage, Sandstone, Plumbing, Das Red Balloon, Ski Cap, Sexy Boxers Rarity 19 - Purple Block, For Sale Sign, Apple, Red Sweatpants, Grey Hair Bun, Old-Timey Hat, Barky's Mask Rarity 20 - Outie Block, School Desk, Happy Flower Grass, Long Black Hair, Sigil Of K'Tesh, Rickety Wallpaper Rarity 21 - Swiss Cheese Block, Gem Sign, Seaweed, Brainwave Capacitor Rarity 22 - Coral, Race Start Flag, Blue Glass Block, Big Old Up Arrow, Diving Board, Alien Block, 'Firefighter Pants - Yellow, Wall Like An Egyptian, Dark Blue Block Rarity 23 - Cutaway Building, Rubber Ducky, Granite Block, Dreamstone Block Rarity 24 - Sugar Cane, Wrought-Iron Fence, Table Lamp, Secret Of Growtopia, Purple Thong Rarity 25 - Chemical B, Puzzle Brick, Sheet Music: Flat Bass, 'Lit Jack o' Block Rarity 26 - Iron Bars, Neon Lights, Tie Dyed Shirt, Dark Purple Block Rarity 27 - Clown Shoes Rarity 28 - Cloudstone Block, Rainbow Block, Palm Tree, Red Sportsball Jersey Rarity 29 - Candy Cane Platform, Amphora, Peg Leg, Starchild Makeup, Pink Hair Bow, Comet Shirt Rarity 30 - Note Block, Ice, Innie Block, Obelisk, Shop Sign, Climbing Vine, Cobweb, Rickety Window ' Rarity 31 - 'Snowy Rocks, Potted Daisy, Hospital Bed, Antidote, Face Bandana, Lollipop, Firefighter Helmet - Yellow Rarity 32 - Sheet Music: Sharp Bass, Sequoia Tree Rarity 33 - Card Block, Solar Panel, Giant Candle, Race End Flag Rarity 34 - Rarity 35 - Steel Block, Clouds, Slick Black Hair Rarity 36 - Military Radio, Purple Mohawk, Winter Scarf, Antler Hat, Jetpack Rarity 37 - Rarity 38 - Music Box, Magic Bacon Wallpaper Rarity 39 - Paint Bucket Rarity 40 - Fishbowl, The Darkness, Vamp Vest, Hellgate, Rickety Door ' Rarity 41 - Venus Guytrap, Hanging Guytrap, Purple Stuff, Couch, Golden Block Rarity 42 - Blackrock Wall ,Checkpoint, Theater Seat, Jail Door, Black Wallpaper, Grey Wallpaper, Red Wallpaper, Brown Wallpaper, 'Snowball, Happy Sun Shirt, Fish Tank Rarity 43 - Space Connector, Aqua Wallpaper, Green Wallpaper, Yeti Hat Rarity 44 - Seagull, Cave Entrance, Yellow Wallpaper, White Wallpaper, Ninja Mask, Streetlamp Rarity 45 - Siberian Tiger Block, Frankenhair ' Rarity 46 - Marble Block, Toxic Waste Barrel, Fireplace, 'Festivus Pole Rarity 47 - Marquee Block, Air Robinsons, Orange Wallpaper, Fairy Crown, Fairy Wand, Evil Brick Background Rarity 48 - Candy Cane Fence, Wetsuit Pants, Blue Star Shoes, Fairy Skirt, Buckskin Pants Rarity 49 - Glowy Block, Stage Support, Flower Checkpoint, Ruby Slippers, Buckskin Hood Rarity 50 - Antimatter Dust, Happy Unicorn Block, Chemical P, Devilfruit, Fairy Dress, Glowing Nose, Galactic Starseed, Haunted House, Creepy Hair Rarity 51 - Golden Halo, Fairy Slippers, White Bellbottoms, Cosmic Skirt Rarity 52 - Chalkboard, Cash Register, Fairy Wings, Velour Space Uniform Rarity 53 - Pinball Bumper, Theater Curtain, Pirate Hat, Blue Wallpaper, Astronaut Pack Rarity 54 - Mega Rock Speaker, Fire Hydrant Rarity 55 - Treasure Chest, Caveman Club, Buckskin Jacket,' Transmatter Field, Evil Eye ' Rarity 56 - Giant Clam, Jellyfish Rarity 57 - Dragon Gate, Purple Wallpaper, Aqua Hair, Knight Helmet Rarity 58 - Golden Sword Rarity 59 - Drumkit, Ninja Tights, Unearthly Chemical Rarity 60 - Gateway To Adventure, Wizard's Robe, Jack o' Lantern Rarity 61 - Shockinator, Wetsuit Top Rarity 62 - Rarity 63 - Campfire Rarity 64 - Director's Chair, Adventure Item - Key, Overalls Rarity 65 - Robot Wants Dubstep, All Wizard Hats,' Boney Block' Rarity 66 - Dragon Tail, Devil Tail Rarity 67 - Pacifier Rarity 68 - Eyepatch, Adventure Item - Torch Rarity 69 - High Tech Block, High Tech Wall, GrowBeats Headphones Rarity 70 - Dice Block, Rock N' Roll Wallpaper, Skull Mask, Hockey Mask, Claw Glove, Wolfman Mask, Mummy Mask, Muerto Mask, Jack o' Lantern Mask, Edvoid's Mistake ' Rarity 71 - Roshambo Block, Stove, Diving Board Support, Movie Screen, Flatscreen TV, Flamethrower Rarity 72 - Rockin' Headband, Blue Mailbox, Skeleton, Hammer Pants Rarity 73 -Pocket Lighter, 'Eldritch Flame Rarity 74 - Space Command Seat, Rainbow Wig Rarity 75 - Microwave, Diving Bell, Sack O' Joy, Doppelganger Potion Rarity 76 - E-Z Cook Oven, Fire Escape Rarity 77 - Password Door, Haunted Door Rarity 78 - Orange Portal, Zeta Reticulant Mask Rarity 79 - Time-Space Rupture, Fishnet Stockings Rarity 80 - Flapper Dress, Mystery Block, Vampire Fangs, Phone Booth, [http://growtopia.wikia.com/wiki/Buzzsaw Buzzsaw] Rarity 81 - Cigar Rarity 82 - Science Station, Astronaut Helmet, Pinstripe Suit, Space Helmet Rarity 83 - Surgical Tool, Fedora Rarity 84 - Blue Portal Rarity 85 - Great White Shark, Rocket Pack, Snowmobile, Deadly Spider, Haunted Mausoleum ' Rarity 86 - Combat Vest, Saturday Night Vest Rarity 87 - Chandelier, Transmog Crystal Rarity 88 - Superhero Uniform Rarity 89 - Gothic Building, Buffalo, Parasol, Pinstripe Pants Rarity 90 - Mysterious Chemical, Dominatus Moderateus, 'Cultist Robe, Cultist Hood Rarity 91 - Scoreboard, Coffee Maker Rarity 92 - Movie Camera Rarity 93 -Fire Hose Rarity 94 - Victrola, Fishing Rod Rarity 95 - Slot Machine, Tombstone, Crimson Eagle Wings Rarity 96 - Ripper Wings, Black Beret Rarity 97- Ghost Costume Rarity 98 - Rocket Thruster, Cow Cube Rarity 99 - Laboratory Rarity 100 - Crystal Block, Geiger Crystals, Legen Seed, Dary Seed, Black Crystal Dragon, [[Sungate|'Sungate']] Rarity 101 - Forcefield , Vampire Cape, Cosmic Lenses, Dark Magic Barrier, Cape Tatter, Flaming Cape ' Rarity 105 - Sporty Goal Rarity 116 - Fuel Pack, 'Ecto Pack Rarity 122 - Growies Cap Rarity 123 - Ruby Block Rarity 125 - Holiday Cheer Bomb Rarity 126 - Growsabers Rarity 128 - Ice Cube Rarity 135 - Emerald Block Rarity 141 - Diamond Ring, Battle Trout Rarity 146 - Game Block, Frozen DNA Fragment A Rarity 147 - Steampunk Waistcoat Rarity 150 - Holiday Gift Box Rarity 155 - Thingamajig Rarity 155 - Forge Rarity 162 - Yeonnalligi Rarity 165 - Emerald Necklace Rarity 168 - Game Flag Rarity 179 - Game Goal Rarity 194 - Whatchamacallit Rarity 200 - Legendary Wizard, Bride Of Reanimator Remote Rarity 217 - Frozen DNA Fragment B Rarity 226 - Ice Calf Leash Rarity 229 - Staging Platform Rarity 241 - Game Grave Rarity 258 - Rainbow Wings Rarity 363 - Mini Mammoth Leash Items without Rarity Event Items Carnival Items - Carnival Spikeball, Red Pennant, Green Pennant, Yellow Pennant, Blue Pennant, Golden Ticket, Carnival Block, Carnival Wallpaper, Carnival Pipe, Carnival Platform, Carnival Awning, Carnival Sign, Funhouse Mirror, Lion Block, Elephant Block, Ringmaster Suit, Ringmaster Hat, Carny Vest, Tiny Tank, Lion Taming Whip, Blazing Electro Wings, Calliope, Diamond Wings, Orbs Of Elixir, Diamond Rocket Shoes, Diamond Diaper, Edvoid's Fire-Nado, Flame Scythe, Jester's Cap, Licorice Rod, Globe, Carnival Pinwheel, Fistful Of Rings, The One Ring, Gemini Ring, Ring Of Force, Ring of Wisdom, Ring Of Winds, Ring Of Smithing, Ring Of Water ' '''Valentine's Items - Heartstone Block, Candy Heart, Perfume, Valensign, Valentine, Diaper, Ruby Necklace, Heartbow, Teeny Angel Wings, Angel Wings, Golden Heart Crystal, Love Bug, Heartbreaker Hammer, Golden Diaper, Golden Angel Wings, Golden Heartbow, Golden Diamond Necklace, Golden Air Robinsons, Teeny Golden Wings, Golden Love Bug, Heavenly Scythe, Ruby Lock ' '''St. Patrick's Week Items - Orange Beard, Leprechaun Hat, Green Pants, Leprechaun Suit, Leprechaun Shoes, Green Beer, Lucky Clover, Blarney Pebble, Celtic Block, Pet Leprechaun, Green Bowtie, Green Pageboy, Green Glasses, Slimy Green Hair, Corncob Pipe, Lucky Horseshoe, Kilt, Actual Leprechaun Hat, Super Cape - Emerald, Sports Irish Horse, Emerald Lock Party Items - Skyrocket, Party Hat, Party Glasses, Party Horn, Party Vest, Party Pants, Party Socks, Party Confetti, Party Block, Party Tunes, Party-In-A-Box, Weather Machine - Party, Party Boombox Summer Fest Items - Men's Swimsuit, Swim Fins, Women's Swimsuit, Beach Umbrella, Summer Surprise, Hula Bobblehead, Fireworks, Beach Blast, Barbecue Grill, Water Wings, Squirt Gun, Phoenix Wings, Super Fireworks, Sea Monster Floatie, Sandcastle, Summer Kite Harvest Festival Items - Prosperity Mooncake, Harmony Mooncake, Longevity Mooncake, Peace Mooncake, Balance Mooncake, Ancestor Mooncake, Songpyeon, Sky Lantern, Hand Scythe, Ultra Grow Spray, Harvest Moon Blast, Autumn Bomb, Sunflower Checkpoint, Scarecrow, Chinese Lantern, Moon Block, Gat, Moon Mask, Purple Hanbok Pants, Purple Hanbok Top, Yellow Hanbok Pants, Yellow Hanbok Top, Green Hanbok Pants, Green Hanbok Top, Chinese Dragon Tail, Chinese Dragon Body, Chinese Dragon Head, Harvester, Diamond Flashaxe, Autumn Wings, Zeus' Lightning Bolt Growganoth Items - Devil Wing Fragment , Apocalypse Steed, Black Aura, Chainsaw Hand, Chaos Cursed Wand, Cursed Fishing Rod, Death's Scarf, Death's Scythe, Demonic Skull, Doompunk Corset, Doompunk Leggings, Doompunk Skirt, Doompunk Top Hat, Doompunk Trenchcoat, Doompunk Waistcoat, Dragon Bone, Electro Magnifying Glass, Familiar Leash, Haunted Chemical, Heatbow, Lock of Black Fur, Lesser Otherworldly Bait, Minor Otherworldly Bait, Malevolent Hair, Nightmare Devil Wings, Teeny Devil Wings, Devil Wings, Riding Demon Dog, Sheet Music: Spooky, Teeny Wing Fragment, Skeletal Horsie, Sonar Bracelet, Soul Orb, Weather Machine - Spooky, Death Metal Block, Demon Chariot, Eye Of Growganoth, Spiritual Resonator, Skeletal Dragon Claw, Harvester Of Sorrows, Nightmare Magnifying Glass, Teeny Tiny Skull, Riding Raven ' 'Shop Items Non-Holiday Weather Machines - 'Weather Machine - Sunny, Weather Machine - Night, Weather Machine - Rainy City, Weather Machine - Arid, Weather Machine - Warp Speed '''Non-Holiday Blasts - 'Desert Blast, Mars Blast, Thermonuclear Blast, Undersea Blast 'Awesome Items (section from the store) - 'Turtle Hat, Tiny Horsie, Pleiadian Star Ship, Dragon Hand, Little Red Corvette, Stick Horse, Ambulance, Riding Raptor, Mid-Pacific Owl, Unicorn Garland, Starboard, Growley Motorcycle, Geiger Counter, Pet Slime, Silkworm 'Locks - 'Small Lock, Big Lock, Huge Lock, World Lock, Diamond Lock, Builder's Lock 'All Growtoken Items - 'Growtoken Items 'Item Of The Months - 'Golden Razor Wings, Zraei's Dragoscarf, Kudo's Carriage, Diamond Horn, Royal Lock, Speed Medallion, Prismatic Aura, Ghasly Robe,Cloak of Falling Waters,Zephyr Helm,Rayman's Fist,MAGPLANT 5000,Will of the Wild '''Others Machine Parts - 'Kerjigger, Thingamabob, Doohickey, Watchamacallit, Doodad '''Trophies and Awards -' Ultra Trophy 3000, Growie Award, Mint Julep, Golden Apple '''Moderator Items - ''Fire Wand, Freeze Wand, Curse Wand, Duct Tape'' Only Obtainable Through Trading - ''Rabbit's Foot'' Locks - 'Robotic Lock, Emerald Lock, Ruby Lock, Harmonic Lock '''Unicorn Items -' Awkward Friendly Unicorn, Very Bad Unicorn, Horse Mask, Unicorn Jumper, Unicorn Horn,Teddy Bear, Enchanted Spatula, Gift of the Unicorn 'Fish - Skeletal Shark, Ghost Fish, Demon Angler ' '''Retired items of Growtopia Retired items of Growtopia sorted by their rarity. Category:Items